Just Another Love Story
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: Kagome is sent to Kohana by her father and meets Kakashi who discovers her past will he catch her or will she drown?  LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**One More Love Story**

Kagome

I sighed as I looked into the face of the man across from me wondering what in the world was going to happen. The Kazakaga looked up at me his eyes were unreadable except for the look of exhaustion that he only wore when I or my twin was around. I didn't bother asking what he was going to do to me because I suddenly knew. He was going to send me away because I was the only one that could touch Gaara and he knew it. if I wasn't around maybe he could try and poison Gaara's mind which was why I was glad he didn't know that my twin and I could link minds. Only for a short period if the distance was really great but if not for this we might not have survived some of the things we did. I look at him with disdain in my eyes for the world to see. I really didn't care where he sent me the man might be my father but that didn't mean I loved him hell I didn't even like the guy not very much anyway. He sighed heavily then told me my fate "Kagome you're going to the leaf village as my representative. This will be a way for you to get to know people around you that in the future you may need to call on for aid. It will also be a chance for you to get out and about to see the world".

"Why don't we just cut the crap dad you and I both know why you're sending me away so no need to hide your insecurities. You're scared of me and Gaara so just admit it and you'll feel better".

My father glared at me then dismissed me without looking at me again. Only a few days later I left the village to go where I was to spend my time in exile.

Kakashi

I stepped into Tsunade's office when a voice I didn't recognize floated to my ears. The voice was very musical but it was also filled with a large dose of attitude. But it was also sadness but that was buried deep underneath. Grabbing the doorknob I headed in not surprised in the lest to see the young girl there but I was surprised when she looked at me then seemed to dismiss me on sight. I turned to Tsunade as she introduced me and was surprised when I found out that this was the Kazakaga's daughter. I was even more surprised when she turned out to be Gaara's younger twin sister. Now the reason I was surprised was because she looked nothing like either man. Gaara was the spitting image of his father and Kagome as I found her name to be was anything but. Where Gaara had red hair and smoky grey eyes Kagome had long black hair and bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean on a sunny day. Their personalities were different as well. While Gaara was unemotional and distant Kagome appeared to be open and honest and incredibly cheerful. So much so that I for a moment thought that she was faking. That was until she was told she would be put in my squad during her stay here since we were missing a member. I then saw a flash of understanding and compassion in her gaze that nearly knocked me to my knees. "And also" Tsunade continued taking a deep breath "Kakashi here has a bit of a fan girl problem and since you are not from here I would hope that you would consider helping him with it. The issue has become quite a problem especially when he gets hurt on a mission. The hospital is full to the brim every time and it is near impossible to get them to leave".

Kagome laughed and her laugh was as musical as her voice more so though how that was possible was beyond me. I will admit right here and now that I had good sex drive and had no problem saying a woman was beautiful or that they would look good in my bed but that also didn't mean that I was unfaithful. Actually what had always seemed to happen was that either they left me of cheated on me. Whichever in the end it was the same me sitting at home with my little books dreaming of the next girl. Of course since this kept happening I started to avoid relationships with any girl which led to the issue at hand. My fan girl club. "So" she said in an amused voice "you want me in other words to act as his girlfriend during my time here did I get it"?

Tsunade nodded "yep but of course I would understand if you couldn't do that I wouldn't put anyone in that situation since I myself wouldn't do it".

She grinned "I would love to. Of course if that's alright with you Kakashi".

She turned to me her eyes dancing with mirth and mischief. The look was enough to make up my mind. "If I knew you better I would kiss you. I would be very grateful if you helped me out with this".

She giggled at my comment but otherwise didn't reply. Tsunade dismissed us and we formed our encounter and story while we headed out. Since we both knew better than to think of one later we had a full story ready by the time we were outside. We walked together not ten feet when the first fan girl stepped in front of us. She smiled seductively at me before glaring at Kagome. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist all the while glaring at Kagome. "Who is this girl Kakashi" she purred.

Kagome arched an eyebrow a small smile touching her features as she looked up at me. "I guess I should have taken you at your word sweetheart if I had known it was this bad I would have come sooner".

"Who are you calling sweetheart" the girl on my arm snarled.

Kagome looked back down at the girl on my arm "my boyfriend of course. And if you don't mind I would really appreciate if you would let go of him".

The girl's eyes widened comically then she turned to me "you were cheating on me" she whined. "That doesn't matter l love you anyway just get rid of her please" she whined again.

While she had been talking I had looked away from Kagome but I looked back when an evil aura came from her direction. She looked the girl on my arm with a small smile that kinda scared me. "Little girl I won't say this again let go of my boyfriend".

My eyes were locked on Kagome gods was she beautiful when she was angry. I had thought that seeing her smile would make her beautiful but the sight of her eyes filled with fury and spirit told me otherwise. I think I just fell in love I thought when my attention was once more diverted down to the girl on my arm. "Let go" I said simply my eyes filled with disdain.

She finally seemed to get the message and let go but whirled around to Kagome who still had a lingering trace of that evil aura. "Look what you did" she cried looking at Kagome with pure hate. "Look what you did to him he's so cold now and it's all your fault".

The girl ran away with tears in her eyes. A look of pity entered Kagome's eyes she turned back to me. "I almost feel bad for the girl. I know what it's like to go through a crush like this" her eyes held a faint ting of sadness.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "I of all people should know about this" I said grinning "I am after all your boyfriend'.

She smirked and that sad look left her eyes. "But of course" she said a grin stretching across her features.

Kagome

We walked to his house without any more attacks. As we walked up I told him the story of my first taste of love. Of course I didn't tell him the whole story but I told him about the more colorful parts not wanting to bore him. He seemed genuinely interested in the story but I didn't know if that was good acting or not. When we finally reached his house I was grateful. I could feel the eyes of many angry girls on me and it was starting to get on my nerves. I shut the door behind us and sank into the couch groaning as I did so. "I don't think I have had this much negative energy directed at me since I first got grounded by my father" I said shifting slightly so that he would have room on the couch.

I felt the dip as the couch took his weight as well. I opened my eyes to see him shaking his head. I grinned ruefully before sitting up "so what do you want for dinner" I asked as I walked to where I was pretty sure the kitchen was.

"If you can cook it I'll eat it" he said following me.

"Really you don't care" I asked excitement in my voice I might finally get the chance to try out that recipe that I wanted.

He laughed at my excitement and assured me that yes he would eat anything I cooked. With a delighted cry I headed to the kitchen fully intent upon the dish I was to prepare. About half an hour later we were washing dishes. I had tried to get him to let me handle it but he wouldn't have it. In fact he tried to get me to let him do it we both relented and did them together. I knew the game we were playing with the fan girls was going to be all the easier since I actually liked the guy who was pretending to be my boyfriend. A small laugh escaped me as I remembered the look on the girl's face. Kakashi looked at me and smiled as if he knew what I was laughing about. After finishing the dishes I grabbed the bags I had brought with me and headed to the bathroom. I heard Kakashi settling down in the living room. I took a quick shower mindful that Kakashi probably wanted one too. I got out and stepped in front of the mirror. I wiped away the condensation and looked at my face. I concentrated on the image of my brother and felt the connection form.

_*In mind*_

_ 'How are you sister' Gaara asks happy to hear me._

_ 'I'm good brother' I reply just as happily. 'I am having fun here'._

_ 'Really how so' he asks puzzlement in his voice._

_ I showed him the images of my afternoon in the leaf village. The conversation in the Hokaga's office was replayed and I didn't omit the part about being Kakashi's 'girlfriend'. My amusement was not lost on my brother he to thought it was quiet funny. I continued showing him the girl who tried to jump Kakashi in the street. He burst out in true laughter that rang through my mind as I laughed as well. I ended the memories there intent on getting out I didn't want Kakashi to come looking for me. After saying farewell and deciding on another time for a connection I broke it off._

_*back to reality*_


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Kakashi knock on the door a few seconds after I broke the connection with my brother. "Yeah Kakashi" I called quickly pulling on clothes.

I had just managed to slip into my pants and grab my shirt when he opened the door. "I need to. . . "he trailed off as he looked in to find me half nude.

"Sorry for taking so long" I said stepping out pulling my shirt on as I went.

Gravity though had other plans and while trying to pull on my shirt I tripped and would have face planted epically if Kakashi had not caught me. I remained in me cringed position before opening my eyes to find Kakashi holding me against his chest. I pushed back meaning to thank him but was caught by his eyes or eye I guess I should say. "Um sorry" I said stepping out of his hands. He looked away and for a moment I was puzzled till I realized I didn't have my shirt on. I laughed at his discomfort but pulled my shirt on quickly. "I have to say Kakashi" I said conversationally "I never took you for the modest type".

He turned back to me after peeking from the corner of his eye to make sure that I was properly dressed. "To tell you the truth I only want the girl fully clothed or completely nude" he said easily.

I snorted but stepped back out of the doorway so he could get to the bathroom. As he stepped past me I couldn't help the little remark that I said "well then you should have come in sooner".

Before he responded I was already heading toward the living room. Since there was only one bed I was tempted to just take it but I knew better and when he got back I brought it up. Kakashi thought about it for a moment then said something that sent me into a fit of laughter "well I guess we could share the bed but you had better not steal all the covers or I might just have to spoon with you".

I wasn't able to respond for awhile because every time I looked up at him I was sent once more into a fit. When I was finally able to control myself I told him I didn't have a problem sharing with him. We went to bed not long after and he made sure to keep a gap between us the entire time. I couldn't help but smirk at this and feel asleep with it on my face.

Kakashi

When I woke the next morning I was surprised to see that Kagome wasn't asleep. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen and figured she was making breakfast. I got up and walked to where the smell of food was coming from. I walked in to find her flipping pancakes with one hand and stirring eggs with the other. I also noticed the book that was open on the counter that she somehow was reading as she worked. "How do you do that" I asked not disguising the awe in my voice.

"Do what" she asked absently as she deftly tossed the cooked pancake onto a plate beside her without breaking her line of sight on the book or her rhythm when stirring. "You mean multi tasking"?

"Yeah I can read and fight but not cook at the same time" I said with some humor.

"From what I found in the trash I don't think you can cook at all" she said then looked up horrified. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude".

I waved her off "you weren't you were telling the truth I can't cook".

She shook her head while taking the eggs and splitting them onto the two plates. "I am amazed that you're alive right now. I would have thought you would have died of food poisoning or something by now".

I couldn't help but agree with her when I took a bite. How in the seven wonders did she manage to make cooking look so easy and make it taste so good. I finished breakfast and got ready for the day. I told her that I would be introducing her to my squad today so she needs to be ready to fight a little. I told her a bit about my squad and what they went through. She understood about it but she also presented a bit of a hard exterior so that they wouldn't feel the need to protect her. And when you first saw her that was understandable. Kagome for lack of a better word was small tiny even. But even if I hadn't seen her in a fight I could tell that she was a very good fighter by the way she walked and moved. She moved with a feline grace that said I can kill you at the same time it screamed sexy. Pushing those thoughts out of my head I headed out to meet my squad appearing on time for the first time ever much to their surprise. "Guys this is Kagome she will be joining our squad for awhile. Kagome this is Sakura and Naruto".

She extended a hand towards them and Sakura took it warmly. Naruto hung back still a bit unsure since his best friends leaving. Kagome turned towards him her hand outstretched with a smile on her features. "Kakashi has told me a lot about you and Sakura Naruto. I'm happy to meet you".

Naruto took her hand and shook it while my eyes saw the disappearing form of a fan girl and nearly groaned. Kagome turned and caught my eye dropping a wink my way. I couldn't help the grin the came but since my mask covered my face I was pretty sure she didn't see it. "Now you guys know what is next you need to fight as a team but instead of the bells" I bent down wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist and jumping away "you have to save your teammate from the clutches of the evil lord".

My team sweat dropped but positioned themselves to attack. "You should never turn your back on an enemy".

I barely moved out of the way of her attack as the other two came at me. It didn't take long for me to be beaten. When I finally admitted defeat Naruto crowed his victory and hugged Kagome spinning her around in a circle. "Hey get your paws off of my girl" I said standing up.

Naruto froze then looked from Kagome to me then back. "Your girl" he said confused.

"Yeah Naruto" Kagome said "he and I are dating".

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other not knowing what to do. Kagome took the opportunity to break free of his grip and walk to me. She wrapped her arm around me and beamed at the other two. The look on their faces was totally worth the fact that I would later have to explain to them what was really going on. Kagome looked up at the sun then announced that she was going to make lunch and invited the other two over. They agreed mostly to get the story out of the two of us. Kagome was nearly done when I finished explaining the situation to Naruto and Sakura. "So you're not really going out she's only faking so that you can get the fan girls off your back? Did I get that right"?

"Yep just right Sakura. Kagome is from the village hidden in the sand and was sent here as emissary to show the Kazakaga's good will to us. She is also Gaara's twin sister the younger I believe."

This news stunned them the same way it stunned me the first time. They were asking questions left and right and she was answering them the best she could. I eventually got them to shut up but only after I got them to take a bite of her cooking. Lunch in all was a pleasant affair and both Naruto and Sakura complimented Kagome's cooking to no end while they left. I told them to meet me tomorrow for the mission run down. They agreed and asked me to show up on time again today please. Once they left for good I sat down heavily on the couch and rubbed my neck. All the stares for today were getting on my nerves pretty badly. I felt a pair of hands gently start rubbing the area and I relaxed as they expertly removed the tight notes. "Is there anything you can't do" I asked as she removed the last of the tension out of my neck.

She chuckled "yes actually I can't braid my own hair. I always had Gaara do it for me".

She moved out from behind me and settled down next to me with her hands clasped in her lap. "Really Gaara knows how to braid" I said trying to picture the scene.

"He's pretty good but I didn't tell you if he hears I said anything he might get mad" she smiled at this as if that didn't bother her in the lest.

It probably didn't since she wouldn't be the one on the end of her brother's anger. I sighed "well we'll have a busy day tomorrow so you might want to get ready we leave early.

She nodded "yeah I best sharpen my kunai tonight that will take awhile. Then of course I have to. . ."she trailed off as she walked away muttering about this and that.

I once more shook my head but got up to get my own gear ready for tomorrow's mission just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome

I woke earlier than normal the next day so that I could contact my brother and give him an update on the situation and find out what was going on there as well. Once that was done I cooked breakfast knowing he wasn't up yet and covering it so that it was still warm when he was ready to eat. I on the other hand didn't eat anything my brother and I never ate before a mission. We did it to sharpen our senses so that we would be more aware of our surroundings. I headed to the open area behind Kakashi's house and started my warm ups. I lost myself to the rhythmic movements but I was totally lost because I could hear Kakashi when he came out looking for me. I didn't stop my movements I saw no reason not to. I finished one set of attacks as he approached. I stood balanced on one foot with my other in the air concentrating fiercely on my balance. Then with a quick jerk I brought my foot around and flipped from the standing position landing lightly on my feet in front of Kakashi. I glanced at him and caught the admiration in his eye. "If you're able to fight half as good in a real fight I think the rest of us could sleep through the mission".

I snorted at his teasing but thanked him for the complement all the same. "Are you ready to go" I asked grabbing my pack.

"Yeah I am when you are".

We headed out meeting up with Naruto and Sakura at the gate we would met our employers on the outskirts of the forest since the caravan was so large. It took us a good portion of the day to get there and I was surprised to find that the person we were escorting was really nice. I fell into a conversation with him that lasted till we got to where we would be staying the night. I smiled and thanked him for the conversation as I headed back with my group to find the rooms we would be staying in. I was bunked with Sakura since we only got two rooms and I couldn't sleep with Kakashi on the road. And since they were in on the secret it would seem odd to them. Once everyone was asleep I quietly crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the window. I climbed out still in my night clothes and sat on the roof. I wouldn't sleep the entire time I was on the mission it was also something my brother and I did. We didn't ask why we did but we did and not once did any of our employers complain. Because of the fact that we didn't sleep we had actually saved a number of them from attacks in the middle of the night. So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't notice the presence behind me till it was nearly on top of me. I didn't let anything tip the guy off and instead slumped forward to hug my knees while he creep ever closer. Then he sprang. With swift sure movements I threw myself back causing the attacker to go flying over me. He hit the roof with a solid thud and before he could do more than roll over I was on top of him pressing the blade of my dagger into his throat. It took a moment for me to make out my attackers features. "Kakashi what in the world" I climbed off of him and he sat up gingerly.

"I didn't know you could move that fast" he said rubbing his neck.

I frowned "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that next time I might hurt you".

"I'm glad you're worried about my welfare".

"Actually I was more worried about all of the explaining I would have to go through. And then of course my brother would end up laughing at me in the end".

Kakashi shook his head at that "ouch that hurts my own girlfriend doesn't care about me".

I snickered "sorry sweetheart would a kiss make you feel better".

"It would as a matter of fact" he said with a grin at least I think so the mask made that difficult to tell.

"You wish" I replied looking back to the moon.

He fell silent as well beside me. "So why are you up at this hour? Couldn't sleep"?

I shook my head "I never sleep on an assignment neither does Gaara. It's just something weird that we do".

"How can you do that? When you have a month long mission do you sleep then"?

"I don't sleep anywhere but my bed" I said thinking of Gaara when I said it. It was something he always said when he was on the way home from a really tiring assignment that wiped us both out. I looked over at Kakashi to find him looking at me in a weird way. "What" I asked.

"I don't know what to make of you Kagome. Your some much different than most people I can't figure you out".

I felt a chill go down my spine as thoughts of another filled my head. "Maybe that's a good thing" I said softly looking away from him.

"What's wrong" he asked concern plain in his voice.

I caught a movement on the ground below the open window of the employer's window. "We got company" I said standing.

Without waiting for him I jumped down and landed without a sound. I stepped back into the shadows of the building. Taking a moment to get accustom to the movement of the shadows I set out towards the movement. As I inched closer I sensed Kakashi also closing in but from behind so that he would be pinned between us and the building. I caught sight of the intruder quickly enough. He was standing in a half crouch beneath the window guessing the distance between him and the window. He rubbed his hands together and I waited for him to put them on the wall. I sprang out from cover having come not but a foot away from him in the time that he had been looking at the window. Moving close to the ground I managed to half that distance before he finally saw me. By then it was to late because Kakashi was also on his way. In the confusion I wrapped my leg around one of the intruders bringing him to the ground. I pressed the blade into his neck that moments earlier I had held to Kakashi's neck. "Who are you" I demanded.

The intruder was unresponsive. I pressed the blade a little harder into his neck cutting him slightly. "Tell me what I want to know" I said calmly.

Kakashi came back and told me that he hadn't found anyone else. I nodded I knew there would only be one the first time. "Don't make me repeat myself boy, tell me what I want to know".

The man squirmed in my grip but that only caused the blade to press harder to his throat. Finally he choked out one word that froze my blood cold "Ses-Sesshomaru". My fingers didn't loosen my hold on the man but the blade did get pulled back. He was still after me? How? How could this be? He was dead I **saw** him die. He died by Gaara's hand I even checked. My thoughts whirled through my mind but I was brought back to reality by the intruder's voice. "Kill me please I can't go back if I do-"

"I know" I said curtly then slit his throat.

A look of relief crossed his face before he died. So your still after me are you I thought coldly as I dragged the body over to the thicket nearby. This isn't good I need to tell Gaara. Kakashi's hand settled on my shoulder and before I could stop I had him pinned to a tree with my bloody blade to his throat. I was breathing hard my heart hammering. The blade fell from my hand and I sagged against Kakashi unable to hold myself up anymore. His arms pulled me to him as I trembled uncontrollably. He held me till I got myself together again. "Thank you" I said hoarsely stepping away from his embrace.

"Are you going to be alright" he asked softly.

I shook my head a bitter smile on my lips "I'm not going to be ok for awhile" I said not meeting his eyes.

His hand cupped my chin tilting my head up so that he could see my eyes. "What's wrong"?

Without hesitation I told him. I had to tell someone and he just happen to be handy.

_*Flashback*_

_ I'm in a dark cell with the smell of my own fear in my nose. My father had sent me on a mission that ended in failure but that alone was not why I was here. My own father had betrayed me to these men in hopes that I would never appear again before his eyes. I knew this the same way I knew that my eyes were blue. But what caused my blood to go cold was the fact that the man who held me prisoner was someone I had known for many years. Sesshomaru was like the uncle I never had until recently. Recently he had begun to show an interest in me that wasn't at all like his earlier attention. When he had caught me in a back room and tried to force himself on me I knew. I knew that what he wanted from me was something I would never give a family member. So my father betrayed me and left in the hands of a man that wanted nothing more than to rape me. Yet even then he tried to win me over saying that I had nothing left to lose I was all alone. Even then I held out and fought him I by this time was a capable fighter though I knew I could never compare in strength to Sesshomaru so I tricked him time and time again. It worked for awhile I knew his castle better than he did but eventually he got smarter and threw me in the dungeons. There I was chained and lost my virginity. My blood stained the floor of my cell and I could smell it mixing with my fear till I thought I would die with that horrible stench in my nose. He left me for so long I wondered if maybe he had forgotten me but this was not so he was simply trying to get me to see things his way._

_ In the end I didn't know how long I was there but the most vivid memories I had while there was that of me losing my virginity and of when Gaara came for me. This was also the time my brother and I shared our first mental link. Now the one who was born two was one again._

_*End flashback*_


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of my story I was shaking. I could feel Kakashi's arms around me and I could think of no reason for him to remove them. Much as I didn't want to say it I felt safe in his arms more so than when Gaara held me. I drew breath and was alarmed when I felt the hitch in my breath that said I was about ready to cry. I tried to push away from him but he held me tight. "If you need to cry you need to cry".

And cry I did. He carried me back to the roof and sat up with me all night as I cried reliving that time in my mind to many times to count. When the sun rose for the new day I was still huddled in his lap but I was no longer crying. "You must think me so weak" I said to tired to care anymore.

Oh gods I was tired "not on your life. You have every right to cry you needed to. I'm just glad you had someone to help you even if it was only me".

I shook my head but said no more and we parted to get ready for the day.

Kakashi

After Kagome and I parted I couldn't help but watch her. Last night I had for the first time seen her cry. I may not have known her long but I knew she wasn't the type to cry easily so I knew it was serious. In the morning light she looked like nothing had happened last night but there was a new bond between her and I. She knew she could trust me and for me that was enough. I wasn't asking for more but there was the simple fact that I was falling fast and hard for the little blue-eyed ninja. I knew this and accepted it. The object of my current thoughts was heading my way and I noticed the grim look in her eyes. It took me a moment to find what was causing her tension. We were surrounded "do you sense them" she asked falling in step next to me.

"Yes" I said no need to tell her I did only after she brought my attention to it.

"Any bright ideas? I want to be ready when they attack".

"Get back up there with the employer and his family I'll go get Naruto and Sakura ready. If they attack while I'm gone you know what to do".

She nodded once then jumped up to her place. I ran up to my students and informed them of what was going on. "Don't alert the enemy and don't tell the civilians about it. I want you two to go back and I'll keep point".

"What about Kagome Kakashi? I think I should go help her if we are attacked-"

"If we are attacked she is the most likely to come out unscathed. Don't worry about her Naruto she is a very famous fighter" of course she always had her brother fighting with her I added in my mind.

We walked only a few more yards before they attacked us. They had obviously thought this out very well since we were pinned in-between two solid rock cliffs with a narrow space between. I could see that the rear was in fact the heaviest point of attack so I was glad I sent my students there. I turned to check on Kagome and rethought that. She was surrounded by what looked like a small army. She was holding her own thought which was saying something about her reputation. It appeared as thought she was nothing more than a blur. Darting from one man to the next she was taking them out with ease but for every one she took out another took his place. And by the looks of things she was getting tired. I fought my way to her side to try and help. She and I faced them back to back panting hard. We fought hard but even then I could tell we were giving ground. Soon we would find our backs to the people we were protecting and would have nowhere to go. I saw her dig in her heels and starting fighting harder yet, but I could tell this was in desperation. Neither of us had enough to keep going we needed to run or we were going to die. After this thought everything slowed down. A blade that I was unable to block came toward me. If it hit which it surly would-.

My thought was cut off as with a sound like hell itself Kagome blurred launching herself at the people surrounding us. With moves not even I could see she killed most of the men around us. The rest fled and when she turned her head to me I saw why. Her eyes had changed from their shimmering blue to utter black. I was thought of Gaara when his demon took control so forcibly I would have called her such if I didn't feel a knife from behind entering at that moment. Kagome screamed such that my blood froze and my ears rang and I felt that they would explode if she didn't stop. I collapsed to my knees as she took out my attacker. My students where running for me but they seemed so far away it was kinda funny in a scary way. I felt a pair of arms shifting me around onto my side off my face. Then pain tore across my back as the owner of those arms pulled out the blade buried in my back. I felt my vision darken and I would have wept if I weren't so consumed with pain. No I can't die I thought before the darkness rushed in and swept me away.

_~~~~~Dream~~~~~~_

_ I stand in an empty field that has many graves there. As far as the eye can see are graves. A heavy sad air weighs on me as I walk in a random direction drawn by chance. As I walk I hear the sound of someone else there. I hurry towards the sound desperate for some sort of human voice. As I came closer the sound stops and before me stands Kagome. Her eyes are black like before but I feel no fear of her. She holds out her hand to me "Kakashi you need to wake. Take my hand and I can take you away from this place"._

_ Without a second thought I put my hand in hers and darkness once again rushed in but I could feel her hand in mine so I felt no fear._

_~~~~~Dream end~~~~~_

I tightened my grip on the hand that held mine and forced my eyes open. I looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes that sent my heart stuttering with their intensity. "Your awake" she said in relief a brilliant smile touching her lips.

I tried to sit up and she helped me. "How bad" I asked.

"You'll scar but other than that your fine" she replied softly.

"Oh tell the truth Kagome you know he won't. You healed him better than Tsunade ever could".

I looked up at Naruto and Sakura as they entered the room. Then I turned my head back to Kagome who was blushing slightly at the praise. "Naruto you know that's not true Tsunade is the best healer this world has yet to see. Besides I'm lucky that I even remember half the stuff I do".

As Sakura walked over I could see that her arm was broken and that Naruto was still recovering from a few wounds that would have killed me. I could see why she had needed to help. I felt hands on my back and held still my heart telling me which girl was touching me without looking. As her hands left I scooted around to face them all but looked only at Kagome. The look in her eyes said she understood my silent question. "I guess I have something to tell you all about myself and Naruto you probably understand better than most".

Naruto looked stunned for a moment as the meaning of what she was saying sunk in. "You're a demon container like me aren't you" he gasped.

"Yes and no" she sighed. "I am . . . fused with the creature inside me. More so than eve you Naruto. You can have conversations with him can't you"? At his nod she continued "I can also do this but I don't need to because I can hear her thoughts as if they are my own. She and I are closer together I guess you could say we were the same person. But her power is blocked from me unless I am under a lot of stress as you saw" she fell silent as we absorbed this information.

I wondered what it must be like to grow up that way it explained why she never seemed to get mad though it she did it would kill someone. I was again struck by how strong this girl I loved was. I watched as emotions flickered across her face to fast for the others to read but ease enough for me. Finally Naruto broke the silence "well I don't have a problem with it after all what you are, is a close cousin to what I am. Can't really say I can't stand you know can I"?

With that the flood gates broke and Sakura rushed to tell her that there was no ill will and I made it known that I didn't care after all thanks to her I was breathing right know. With that settled Naruto went to find some food and Sakura went with him to make sure he didn't get lost. I didn't say anything but I knew why they went together and couldn't help the smirk that touched my face at them. "They really like each other" Kagome said voicing my thoughts exactly.

"Yeah been like this for about a month now. I hope they finally get it together and find the other. Both of them deserve happiness and they can find it together".

She laughed lightly "yes and so do you Kakashi. I know you have that fan girl problem but surly you have a girl you want to spend the rest of your life with right"?

The question hit me and I doubled over laughing so hard I was worried about reopening my wounds. After my fit of mirth passed I answered her question "yes I do".

"Really what is she like" she asked a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why do you want to know" I asked. After all it wasn't possible that she liked me was it?

She grinned widely "so that I know her when I pass her in the streets. I have to know who you really like so that I can hook you tow up".

Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke and I wonder if she even noticed. "She's very unique with some pretty interesting talents. She has the strangest eyes that glow when she's happy and seem to catch fire when she's mad. I haven't really known her that long but I know without doubt that I love her very deeply".

She was staring at me in wonder. I was about to continue when I was interrupted by my students return with food. The moment was lost as hunger swept over me and we ate like kings.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome

After eating Sakura went straight to bed as did the guys but I laid awake for a long time before deciding to go to the baths. I gathered my things making sure not to disturbed Sakura tip toed out of the room. The baths were open aired which was great but what was even better was that they were natural hot springs. As I sank down into the water I couldn't stop the sigh of apparition that slipped out my lips. I scrubbed down all the while wondering about the mystery girl that Kakashi liked. I had asked out of total curiosity because even if I knew that I was only pretending to be his girlfriend didn't mean I didn't have feelings for him. He had been really sweet since the beginning and I was at ease around him. Of course the fact that I trusted him also swayed me to him. There weren't a lot of people I trusted these days. Especially enough to cry in their arms I don't think I've even cried in Gaara's arms before I thought as I sank deeper into the waters. I was lost in my thoughts till I heard the splash as someone else entered the bath. Since we had finished the mission soon after Kakashi was knocked out I didn't get to tense. If it was just another person who wanted a midnight soak I wouldn't chase them off. When they headed my way that's when I got tense. I slipped underneath the water and grabbed the kunai that I had dropped there while washing. I watched the distorted image of someone coming closer and closer. They stopped close enough for me to touch them. They looked around as if miffed as to where I had gone. I bunched my legs under me and shot out of the water slamming into the person's chest knocking them back into the water. The person came up sputtering and I saw that it was Kakashi before me. "Kakashi what I thought I told you not to sneak up on me".

He laughed as he gained his feet "you did but I ignored the advice. Last time I do that".

I shook my head offering my hand so he could steady himself. As I did so I noticed that I was visible from the waist up. Not that I had a problem but by the way Kakashi hadn't looked at me yet told me he was. "You're still so easy to embarrass" I said sinking back under the water to hide myself from him.

"Thanks" he said sitting down next to me.

"For what" I snorted "nearly getting you killed or drowning you"?

He looked up at me with a serious exasperation. "For saving me. Don't do that someone else could have done it better. I saw my back when I was coming to the bath and there is no doubt in my mind that you did a better job than Tsunade. Don't belittle yourself so much".

I am unable to meet the intense look in his eyes so I turn away. I don't know where this fluttery feeling is coming from or why but it is making talking to Kakashi rather difficult. "Look Kakashi it's late I had best-."

I made the mistake of looking back up at him and I stopped. His hand reached down cupping my chin. His other hand was reaching up to his mask slipping it off while I watched mesmerized. I see his face without the mask and wonder why he would wear a mask in the first place. He leans down and before I respond his lips are settling over mine. The kiss causes my knees to tremble and I know if it weren't for his arm I would have fallen into the hot springs. His tongue glides across my lips making me gasp. He then slips inside and explores me as no other has. A moan escapes me without permission and Kakashi chuckles against me. He pulls away gently leaving me without the real use of my legs. My hand is gripping his shoulder it's the only thing holding me up at the moment. His arms are wrapped around my waist pulling my flush against him. It also allowed me to feel ALL of him including parts that I wouldn't otherwise need to feel.

I blush and push away from him unable to think with him so close to me. "Wh-why did you do that" I asked softly.

For a moment he doesn't answer than "I did it because I wanted to see if you taste as good as you look."

My blush deepens and stammering out some excuse I blot from him running flat out for my room. I manage to get in without waking Sakura or injuring myself. I debate contacting my brother but dismiss the thought. He would undoubtedly sense my unease and come for me without hesitation. I decide I will talk with him in the morning after sorting out what had happened. I spent the rest of the night reliving the kiss from the springs and thinking my father couldn't find a better hell for me if he tried.

Kakashi

I watch her flee from me and feel a mixture of satisfaction at watching her behind swing and sadness that I scared her so badly. I sink down into the waters wondering what my next plan of attack will be. I had decided after seeing her so distraught over me that I would try to confess my feelings to her. I could only hope as I courted her that she would develop feelings of her own for me. And hopefully they would be the same as mine or this was going to be painful for me and her. I climbed out of the hot springs dried off and headed to my own room. I lay down but no sleep came as I replayed her kiss and the moan that she had produced. I could feel the blood boil in my veins when I heard that beautiful sound. Sighing I turned over and tried to push these thoughts from my mind long enough to sleep. I managed this feat and welcomed sleep with open arms.

We were about an hour out from the village when Naruto said something that caught my attention. "Sensei there's someone following us."

I extended my senses and sure enough there is someone behind us and coming up fast. I hear a gasp from Kagome then a delighted laugh. I turn to her as she spoke for the first time this morning "Gaara."

And he seemed to appear before her as if by magic. She flung her arms around him hugging him tightly which he returned with just as much enthusiasm. I felt a faint pang of longing but pushed it aside as Naruto greeted Gaara in his typical fashion. Sakura responds and I watch the familiar skit play out before me. The siblings pay little attention, their eyes are locked on one another and I can all but see the silent communication passing between them. Kagome's eyes become grim and she cuts off Sakura mid rant. Something I had never been able to do. "You saw him Gaara why didn't you tell me earlier."

Her voice is ice cold that was what stopped Sakura in her tracks. When Kagome talked like that it was hard to believe that she was anything but what she said she was a demon. Gaara sighed unhappily "I wanted to take care of it without you knowing. I know how much pain and misery he brought you before and I wanted to take care of it before your memories could surface. To do that I had to keep you in the dark."

I saw the way her eyes narrowed oh shit I thought there goes Gaara's head. An insane image of the Red Queen from the story 'Wonderland' popped in my head. It was the scene where she screams "off with his head" when some unfortunate guy wasn't fat enough for her. I in all the worlds would I want you to keep this from me? If you had been the one to tell me a lot of things would not have happened. One I would not have been sent here I would be out there looking for him with you. And I wouldn't have had to he would be dead by now."

She pulls breath for another go but is post-poned by a menacing presence that engulfs us. A large white cloud descends from the sky to land not far up the road from us. The white fluffy stuff dissipates to reveal the imposing figure of a man. He stands at least six feet tall with long silver hair and bright gold eyes that are colder than Kagome's voice. A blue crescent moon rests on his forehead with magenta strips on his cheeks.

His hand extended towards Kagome as a sneer spreads across his lips. "Kagome how long I have been without your beauty. My little flower please come and take your place by my side where you belong."

My vision blurred for a moment when he referred to her in such a manner. How dare he say something like that to my intended I snarled and it surprised me a lot. The strange man turned in my direction but dismissed me instantly. Just like everyone always did it was a talent. "Sesshomaru" she breaths her voice so quiet I wonder if maybe she hadn't meant to speak aloud.

I remembered the night when I had first heard that name and understood. So this was the guy who did all those things to Kagome. When I looked back at her she seemed to be lost in some sort of memory a bad one at that I thought when her face twisted. "Gaara I get Kagome out of here you take care of this guy."

Gaara nodded while I scooped Kagome up in my arms before she could protest. I ran off with the others blocking Sesshomaru's path to me. I ran some distance before she even realized what was going on. She struggled but I was able to carry her a little farther before she twisted out of my grip and hit the ground with a thud. She looked up at me and I could see she was about to start yelling. I crouched and placed my finger against her lips. I ignored the sensations this caused locking eyes with her. "Don't even start that little rant that you got going through your head. You froze up at the sight of him so I don't want to hear it got it? Good" I said when she nodded miserably "I don't expect you to stay here but until you can face him without freezing your are not going to fight him and if he is killed before than to bad."

I lifted my finger turned and left her there in the dust before she could respond. I knew later she would be pissed but right now I could care less. All that mattered was that she was kept out of danger till she could face it.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome

After Kakashi left me I felt a wave of anger engulfs me but I pushed aside my pride knowing what he said to be true. I had frozen up at the sight of Sesshomaru and I would have only gotten in the way had I stayed. This was if he did manage to get around Gaara someone could come back and warn me. I stood up from the earth and head towards the village gates. I got there moments before Kakashi once more arrived with the others in tow including my brother. I locked eyes with him then lowered them because of the look in them. His eyes held an apology that I didn't disserve. "Don't" I said softly before grabbing his hand and hugging him tightly. He hugged me back for a moment then we followed my team back into the village. I walked away from him to Kakashi because even now some of the fan girls persisted and I couldn't have them thinking him available mostly because I promised . . . mostly.

Gaara already knew about this arrangement so he didn't react when Kakashi wrapped his arm around my waist. In this fashion we reached the Hokaga's office, were debriefed, then sent home for so much needed rest. Once we reached Kakashi's home, without Gaara who said he would stay with Naruto, I was grateful. Being this close to Kakashi was starting to get to me in ways that no one had ever gotten to me before. Once inside he settled on the couch while I went to the kitchen to make a light dinner thought I wasn't really hungry nor was Kakashi but we ate anyway. The dishes were washed and put away and we were faced with the awkward silence that I had expected. It was the result of the kiss from the night before. "Why did you do it" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He looked at me in surprise before a smirk touched his features. "Because I wanted to" he replied with a cocky attitude that got under my skin fast.

"Really that's all you got? No excuses?"

His smirk grew "why did you want me to apologize for wanting to kiss you? Sorry sweetheart but I don't think I can especially after this."

And he was kissing me again. The rush of heat and ice in my veins stroked me up into a frenzy. Without my command my hands came up and twined in his hair. I gasped when his tongue swept across my lip. He took that opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. With sure strokes he got me even hotter. He pulled me closer to him his arm tight around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I wasn't able to pull away no matter if I wanted to or not. He pulled away when the need to breath became to much but never did he lose contact with me. I was dazed by the kiss so I couldn't really do anything at the moment so I didn't move either. "I don't know about you Kagome but that felt like something I would want to do again."

He was going to suit actions to words when someone knocked on the door. He sighed then released me to open the door. I quickly escaped to the bathroom before someone saw my face. I knew it would be red from the blush that was there. I shut the door as I heard him open the other. Taking deep breaths I prepared myself to go out there and act like nothing happened. I can do this I chanted mentally as I stepped into the living room where Kakashi was speaking to Gaara in a soft tone. I was quickly spotted by my brother who smiled at me. The smile that spread across my face happened at the same time that his did. This was one of the things my father was disgusted by. He hated that we were so in tune with each other to the point that if one of us got hurt then the other would also feel the pain of it and bear the mark. "Sis I want to see you tomorrow will you be able to?"

I nodded "yes I meet you early".

He nodded then left me alone with Kakashi whom was starting to get me nervous again. So much for calming down I thought as he stalked towards me. "What was all that about" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up at him "my brother wanted to know if I was up to some sparring in the morning and I told him I was and not for him to worry about me. He told that since he was my brother he would worry about me for the rest of his life it's what a family does."

"You got all of that from a couple of words and some nods?"

"Yeah" I said shrugging "we have always been able to do that. Why?"

He shook his head "forget I asked."

"Forgotten" I replied before slipping away for bed.

Kakashi

I woke to find that Kagome was already gone not that I blamed her. I could see how uncomfortable I was making her but I was really hard to keep my hands to myself as of late. The kiss last night hadn't been planned but I knew that because of it she would be harder to get alone. Yet even as I thought this I was planning new ways to get her alone. I shook my head no I wouldn't try to force her I would tell her next chance I get the way I feel. Just that thought alone was enough to make my palms sweat. I pushed these thoughts back and headed out to look for the siblings. I found them in the field where Naruto and his friends became my first team. The two siblings were standing really far apart. I was beginning to wonder why when they attacked. They both moved faster than anyone I had ever seen. The movements of the two were like water so smoothly they flowed into the stances. I watched in awe as they seemed to dance rather than fight. So in tune were they that if one stumbled the other would as well and so they never hurt the other no matter what happened. I now knew how and why they were considered the best fighters of their time.

They spun apart and stood still for a moment barley breathing hard. "You've gotten better little sister. How that's possible is a wonder to me."

She grinned "I don't know what you're talking about big brother I have stumbled as many times as you have. How have I gotten better?"

He lashed out at her and she easily blocked it "that's how" he says pulling back his sword.

Her smirk grew as she returned to her starting pose. The banter continued as they spared. I wonder how they fight together I bet they're just as beautiful but much more deadly. They continued at it till about lunch time when Kagome offered to make him lunch and he declined saying Naruto wanted to show him around. As they parted I saw my chance. Leaping down I stood right in her path she ran smack into me. "Kakashi why are you here" she asked puzzled.

"I had something I wanted to talk to you about" I said looking down into her blue eyes. She frowned but waited expectantly. "I wanted to address the last few days. I wanted to explain." A slight blush stained her cheeks but I could only just tell. "I love you" I said bluntly. She stared up at me and for a moment I feared she would reject me. I held my hands up and began to speak rapidly "you don't need to answer me or even return my feelings. I just really need to get that off my chest. I promise not to touch you without your consent and absolutely no seduction without being provoked first."

By the end of my little speech she was smiling slightly. "You know Kakashi I have never seen you this nervous before. It's kinda relaxing."

I sighed "now you're going to make fun of me aren't you?"

"Why in the world would I do that" she asked sounding mad at the idea "I have nothing but respect for you Kakashi I don't see how I could make fun of you after all. . . "She trailed off the blush returning with a vengeance.

"But" I said my heart pounding.

"I well I like you too." She was blushing none stop now I couldn't think of anything more beautiful at that moment.

She looked up at me shyly and I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked back to my house with light hearts. But that wasn't destined to be at that time. As soon as we reached my home we were attacked by Sesshomaru. We heard the cries of battle long before we reached it. The sight was gruesome much more so when you knew the people getting killed as I did. I heard her soft cry next to me and knew that this was real. I looked over to her and saw the look of horror I knew was mirrored on my own face. We dashed down into the melee and fought till we were standing in front of Sesshomaru. He stopped as soon as Kagome came into view.

A smirk settled into place as he once more offered her his hand. "Now Kagome is your last chance if you do not come with me I will be forced to hurt some of these humans till you do. Of course had you been raised right you wouldn't care about these pathetic creatures since you are so much more."

His hand stayed out towards her as she started walking towards it as if drawn against her will. Trusting her I stayed back allowing her to make her own move.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome

I walk towards Sesshomaru hoping that Kakashi will not interfere. When he doesn't it's a relief. I take Sesshomaru's hand and he smiles down at me. Suppressing a shudder I allow him to pull me closer. His other arm wraps around my waist holding me to his chest. Now I thought plunging my kunai deep into his chest "go to hell basterd" I snarl leaping away.

I landed next to Kakashi as Gaara and the others arrived. Sesshomaru was barely able to keep his feet but despite this he charged me screaming "if I cannot have you none will."

So cheesy I thought dodging his blow. He hurled himself at me trying to over balance me. But I wasn't some untrained kid anymore and he could tell. I was easily able to keep my feet when he hit me. I flipped him over my arm smashing him to the ground. I pounced on him pinning him to the ground not letting him move. I pulled the kunai out of the wound on his side then used it to slit his throat. This time there would be no mistakes. I jumped out of the hole to once again land next to Kakashi. Sesshomaru's blood stained my hands and the blade of my weapon. I tossed the kunai carelessly into the hole where it landed with a dull thud. The cries of the wounded reached us soon after and Sakura left to tend to those she could. Gaara's eyes followed her and I couldn't help the small smirk that came to my features thought I wiped them clean so that he wouldn't see. I rested my head against Kakashi's arm which circled around my waist. His arm tightened as he leaped away from the battle field to his home. He set me down on the porch as he opened the door only to be attacked by a crowed of fan girls who had been waiting inside.

I felt my temper snap with an audible snap. I stalked into the room glaring down at the girls who clung to my boyfriend. "Get the FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND" I roared scaring the shit out of the girls so bad I doubted if any of them would be dumb enough to show their faces to me again.

The door swung shut with a satisfying bang that echoed in the house. I took a deep breath turning to apologize for the yelling. I was cut off by his lips against mine. As with any kiss with Kakashi I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to. He wrapped his arms securely around me holding me to him much the same way that Sesshomaru had earlier. Unlike earlier this embrace was so much better. I fit well against his chest and I could tell by his smirk that he thought so too. He broke the kiss when the need to breath became apparent. I stayed in his arms though and I wasn't about to leave yet. He guided me to the couch where I sat down and snuggled into his chest. "I think I may have gotten myself quite the girlfriend" he said cheerfully.

I snorted "of course I'm not about to let a bunch of little girls steal my man." I said holding him tighter.

Laughter rang out and me being on his chest was given a front row seat to the sound. Feeling pleased with myself I was content to let the day end that way that was until Kakashi decided that I had provoked him and that he could seduce me.

Lemon

It started with him just petting me. His hand made long slow strokes down my back ending at the small of my back. I relaxed against him and he started kissing my neck letting his tongue sweep across it here and there. I shivered slightly but I couldn't pull away. It felt like he had me bond in chains and I wouldn't have run had he not held me so tightly. He bent his head and licked my pulse point. My hands clutched his shoulders and he furthered his exploration. His hand slid down to the bottom of my shirt causing my breath to hitch in my throat. A full moan escaped when his warm hand settled on my breast. He pressed me into the couch stretching out on top of me. My hands left his shoulders to twine in his mane of hair. I looked at him for the first time without his mask. Whenever he kissed me I had never been expecting it so I could never catch a glimpse of his face. Now I had it looking right down at me though his other eye was still hidden from me. I reached up and pulled the head band off letting it fall to the floor. My hand lightly traced the scar there. He caught my hand holding it to his uncovered cheek. He smiled and I was breathless at the sight.

He seemed to know this and took the opportunity to kiss me harder than before. I gasped when his tongue touched my lips. His tongue explored my mouth much the same way his hand had explored my chest. By the time he left me all coherent thought had left me. All I could do was ride this emotional rollercoaster and hope I didn't fall off. He picked me up and carried me to the bed room and dropped me down on the bed. As he crawled towards me my hands grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. I leaned in and licked one of his nipples rolling it around in my mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure from my partner. Making my way up I nipped lightly on his neck before I got to his mouth. During this time he removed my shirt and lifted my skirt. His hand touched me through my panties causing my breath to hitch again. Seeing his opportunity he pushed my down onto the bed. He loomed over me his eyes holding mine. I could read the message there clear as day and much to his surprise and my pleasure I ignored it. I arched up rubbing against his bulge to show him I wasn't about to blot.

Unable to stop he groaned out loud. I smirked and slid my hand down into his pants and took a hold of him firmly. I rolled him over so that I was positioned between his knees. I made quick work of his pants and got a good look at him fully nude. "This isn't very fair you know" he teased.

"How so" I asked licking him.

Momentarily he lost the ability to speak "because you're still in your bra and skirt."

He gasped when I swallowed him. He was huge but I got as much of him as I could down my throat. I sucked bobbing my head till he came. I licked my way back up to his lips, kissing him with the taste of him lingering on my lips. I felt him roll till I was under him again. "Now" he said pulling off my bra and panties "it's my turn."

I moaned loudly as his tongue came down on my breast. He sucked like a babe as his hand rubbed my core. I screamed softly when his fingers entered me. He slowly plunged them in and out of me while still sucking on my breast. He switched over to the other and his plunging fingers got faster. I came loudly calling his name. He pulled his fingers from me and before he took them away I licked them clean before his passion filled eyes. I feel the part of him meant to be in me getting even harder, poking against my leg. I grin up at him "well big boy let's see how just how big you are really".

He smirks down at me kissing me gently he thrusts in breaking my barrier. My body arches and if not for his fingers I would have screamed in pain. He holds me steady as the pain recessed then begins to thrust slowly but gaining speed. Before long my hips are meeting his as my climax gets closer. I lunge forward and bite down on his neck as I come so violently that it seems to shake the bed. After the last of the orgasm leaves I am able to release Kakashi's neck. I gently lick the area and hear him sigh in return. "That was interesting" he says softly gathering me up in his arms then lying next to me with a content grin.

Lemon ends

I snuggle up against his chest with a content smile of my own as his arms wrap around me. I fall asleep so quickly I don't have time to think.

Kakashi

I wake with Kagome still in my arms. It's a first to say the least but I'm not complaining. I tighten my arm around her waist burying my head deeper into her hair. Then as if the gods themselves wish to ruin this moment someone begins knocking on my door. With a growl that Kagome would be proud of I go to answer the door in my boxers. Naruto's expression when I open the door is almost worth it. "What do you want" I asked in an irritated manner.

"Uhh Kakashi why are you only wearing boxers? You do realize that Kagome could come out at any moment and-"

His statement is cut off when she does come out. She is wearing a simple nightgown that shows off everything. "Morning Naruto" she says cheerfully as she passes on her way to the kitchen.

Naruto's follow her with an exeresion that only pisses me off more. "Naruto" I say sharply.

"Oh right" he says tearing his eyes away from her "Tsunada told me to get you and Kagome apparently something really big happened. She won't tell me but a lot of ninja are being called back as soon as they can."


	8. Chapter 8

He leaned down towards me his lips brushing lightly over mine before he left me completely. I felt his warm hands settle on my legs pushing them apart before settling between them. I may not have been a virgin but when he thrust into me I screamed a little from the pain. He leaned down gently kissing away the tears "I'm sorry" he whispered.

I wrap my arms around him holding him to me as he begins the rhythm that will have us screaming in no time. Only now of course I think about the fact of my marking him. I know he loves me but I don't want to rush him into anything. I knew that I loved him and wouldn't leave him but I wouldn't push him into anything he didn't want. I would let him decide. When I did cum it took a lot of effort not to mark him as mine. I slowly came down from my high proud that I had restrained myself.

Lemon Ends

He wraps his arms around me and we drift asleep.

Kakashi

When I wake the next morning the first thing I feel is a bunch of aches and pains from my night before. Then I feel a sense of satisfaction of what I did. I did feel a little saddened by the fact that she hadn't marked me but it didn't matter in the end. I had approached her brother the other day and asked if he would be alright with me and his sister. His reply had been memorable.

_*Flashback*_

_ I approached Gaara with sweat palms and a sense of fear. "Gaara I wish to speak with you about something."_

_ Taking my cue he followed me away from the group. "This is about Kagome isn't it" he says looking me in the eye._

_ "Yes. I wish to seek you opinion on your sister and I forming a relationship. Being the only family she has I wish to make it known to you that I have a wish to marry her."_

_ "Would you marry her in the demon way as well?"_

_ I stare at him not truly understanding. "How is that done" I ask wanting to make sure everyone including humans and demons alike knew she was mine._

_ He nods as if knowing my thoughts. "Demons such as my sister and I have a different marriage proposal. First we would court a likely suitor mostly the male of the relationship spends this time wooing the female. If the courting goes successfully then the couple mate. This is accomplished simply by having sex. At the climax the two demons would mark each other by biting the others neck. When this is done it cannot be undone. The two will remain a mated pair till one dies. After that one can take a new mate thought this is rarely done. Do you understand?"_

_ I nod and thank him for the information taking it as a sign that he didn't have any problems with me mating his sister._

_*End Flashback*_

I look over at Kagome's face and realize for the first time that she had slept longer than me. I smirk glad for the first time that my mask was no longer needed around the house or in bed. I study her features for a moment before gently rubbing her neck above the point where I would have put my mark had she marked me. She stirs a little then opens her eyes. "Good morning" I say softly brushing her hair.

"Morning to you as well" she says smiling.

This little exchange is something I want to do every morning I thought. I lean over kissing her soundly while rubbing against her suggestively my aches forgotten for the moment. She moans softly before arching against me giving me the go ahead. As I pound into her I lean down to whisper in her ear "mark me this time little demon. I want to be with you always."

The low growl that follows that sends us over the edge. Her head shot forwards her fangs sinking into my neck. I snarl and sink my teeth into her neck as well. The taste of her blood flooding my mouth causing me to cum even harder than I would have otherwise. We lie after wards just trying to catch our breath. I reach over and gently caress my mark "mine" I say softly.

She smiles at "you got yourself one hell of a wife I hope you know that"

I smirk as I reply "good in the kitchen and in bed what more can a man wish for."

She burst out laughing can't think of a better way to start the day I think wrapping my arms around her.


End file.
